A New Mentor
by Foehammer123
Summary: Percy Jackson is cheated on by his girlfriend Annabeth. He is found by Chaos and is given the title of Grand Master. He will have to face the life he left behind in order to secure the future of the world itself.
1. Welcome Mentor

**Welcome Mentor**

**What's up guys! You are probably wondering why I stop my stories at three chapters then start a new one. Well, school year is coming and the ideas I have will be pushed out of my mind by the new knowledge. In this one HoH did happen. Also same as A New Life, Bianca doesn't die.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Assassin's Creed.**

Percy's POV

Location: Washington D.C.

Time: 10:06 P.M.

Year: 2020

Year of Flashback: 2010

I stalked the official from the rooftops. He was surrounded by guards. I smirked and thought _He really thinks guards can help him?_ I signaled for my apprentices to take the guards out silently. I saw two hooded figures appear on the opposite roof. They jumped and landed on two of the guards, burying their blades into their necks. I followed their lead and jumped on the final two guards. I quickly got off them and jumped onto the official.

"Hello Senator Edwards. You have given me a hard time tracking you down." I said.

"What do you want from me?!" He said struggling against me.

"Hm… Maybe the lives of those you killed in your pursuit for power." I said.

"I cannot bring the dead back." He said struggling harder.

"Then an eye for an eye." I said shoving the blade into his brain. As he stopped struggling, I saw peace in his eyes before they glazed over.

"Requiescat in pace." I said closing his eyes.

"Mentor, we must leave. The police will be here soon." One of my apprentices said

"You go on ahead. I'll meet you at HQ." I said.

"Okay then Mentor." He said before climbing onto the roof and running off towards our HQ.

I climbed onto the roof and was about to follow my apprentices when a swirling black hole appeared. A man appeared through it.

"Lord Chaos." I said bowing.

"Perseus, I need you and your assassins to assist the gods in their fight against the Giants and Titans. I warn you that they have the Templar's allegiance." Chaos said.

"Why should I help them? They abandoned me and betrayed me." I said sitting down on the roof remembering the day everything changed.

_Flashback_

_I was returning from my quest for Athena. I had to go on it to propose to Annabeth. I walked to her cabin. I looked inside and found Malcolm. "Hello Percy. What do you need?" He asked._

"_Where's Annabeth?" I asked in reply._

_His face darkened and said, "At the beach, don't do anything drastic."_

_I said thanks and closed the door heading towards the beach. I saw a massive crowd of people there. I thought, Huh. There must be something interesting happening. I saw Clarisse and the other Cabin leaders looking at the scene with disgust. When they noticed me their disgust turned to pity. I just pushed my way to the middle when I heard my father say, "All hail my favored son and his new girlfriend, Annabeth Chase!" My heart broke and I pushed my way to the front. I saw my brother Charles Perez making out with Annabeth._

"_What is going on here?" I asked. Annabeth and Charles turned towards me._

_Annabeth's eyes widened in shock and said, "It's not what it looks like, Percy!"_

"_It's not? Then explain to me why I just heard Poseidon say __**new girlfriend, Annabeth Chase**__!" I said, "Why?"_

"_You were gone for two years, Percy. Two years I thought you were dead." Annabeth said._

"_I was on a quest for your mother! I was going to propose!" I said holding out the box._

"_Oh…" She said reaching out for the box. I just pulled it back and put it in my pocket._

"_I guess I was wrong to even try." I said pushing my way through the crowd again. I stopped at the councilors. I nodded at them and headed to the top of the hill._

_I began walking until I hit the bottom of the hill. I just headed in a random direction hoping to find refuge. My mother and Paul are out of the question because my scent was too strong. Olympus was a horrible idea because it reminded me of __**her.**__ I was deep in thought about this when I bumped into a man with a midnight black suit. He had supernovas where his eyes should be. I gasped realizing who this was._

"_Yes. I am Chaos, Perseus." The man said._

"_Lord Chaos! What do you wish?" I said bowing in fear._

"_I saw what happened at that camp. I came with an offer." Chaos said._

"_What offer?" I replied_

"_An offer you can't refuse." He said._

_He whispered into my ear about the Assassin Order. I nodded and followed him through a black hole he made._

_Flashback ends._

I just stood up when Chaos said, "I also have a surprise for you at HQ, Perseus."

"What surprise?" I asked.

"You'll see!" He said pointing towards a black hole.

I stepped through and arrived at the front door of the HQ. I opened the door and stepped inside. I focused and everything was surrounded by grey and a gold line appeared on the floor. It ended at the door to the meeting room. I focused again and everything returned to normal. I walked to the door and opened it. I saw all my apprentices there along with three people up front and Chaos.

"Perseus, Come here." Chaos said. I walked to the front stood next to him. I noticed that one of the strangers was female. I caught sight of black hair.

"Perseus, meet Ezio Auditore da Firenze and Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, they are your ancestors and former mentors of the Assassins." Chaos said. I saw Ezio and Altair take off their hoods and look at me.

"It is a pleasure to meet the new Mentor." Ezio said.

"It is a pleasure indeed." Altair said.

"Meet your newest apprentice, Zoe Nightshade." Chaos said smiling.

Zoe is my new apprentice. _Zoe _is my newest apprentice.

She removed her hood and looked at me.

"Mentor. I am ready to serve the Order." She said kneeling.

"Welcome to the Order, sister." I said. I turned to Altair and Ezio, "Welcome back to the Order, brothers."

"Remember, Nothing is true. Everything is Permitted." I said turning to my apprentices. They repeated the maxim and started leaving.

"Good night." Altair and Ezio said before following Chaos to their rooms.

"You may want to sleep as well." I said to Zoe.

"Okay. When does training begin?" She asked in reply.

"Tomorrow at sunrise meet me on the roof." I said before leaving.

*Two hours later*

Zoe's POV

I still couldn't believe I was alive and breathing. Ouranos had taught me proper English, so no more ancient talk. I was taking a midnight stroll when I noticed that Mentor was sitting at the edge of the dock staring out over the ocean. I saw his messy black hair. I decided to walk over and say hi. I stopped when he looked at me and I saw his sea green eyes. Those familiar eyes that were once full of happiness were now full of sadness and sorrow. When he realized it was me, I saw an emotion in his eyes that I couldn't make out.

"Percy? Is that really you?" I asked him.

"Yes Zoe. You should be in bed." He said looking back over the ocean.

I walked over to him and sat down on the dock beside him. "Zoe, why are you awake?" He asked me.

"I couldn't sleep. Nightmares seem to follow me everywhere." I said.

"Ah." He said before looking over to the horizon again. "What happened to your accent?"

"Hmm?"

"Your accent. I can hear it's absent now."

"Ouranos taught me proper English. How are my sisters?" I asked.

"Their fine. Artemis really misses you." He said.

"Thanks for telling me." I said. We lapsed into another awkward silence.

"So how was your stay in the sky?" He asked.

I began telling him about my adventures in the sky. He also told me about his abandonment. We stopped talking when the first rays of light appeared over the horizon. He looked at me and said, "Time for your training." I just nodded and followed him as he got up and headed off towards the main building. _I may like it here better than I_ _thought._

*Five Hours Later*

"Okay, Zoe. You're a natural at free running!" Percy said appearing beside me, out of breath. We had a race across a neighborhood via roof. I wasn't even panting when I reached the finish.

"So, how am I doing in training?" I asked.

"You're done with training. I say you're good." Percy said.

"Seriously?! Only five hours of training and I'm done?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah! You can fight, assassinate someone silently and get rid of the body easily, you are the third best free runner. Ezio and Altair are better because they were the Mentors of very important Guilds in Europe and the Middle East." He said.

"What is the mission, Percy?" I asked.

"We have to help the gods in their battle against the Giants, Titans, and Templar agents." He said.

"Are you sure you want to go?" I asked him remembering what Poseidon did to him. "I have to."

"When do we leave?" I asked again.

"Right now." He said pointing towards a black hole where Chaos came from.

"Perseus and Zoe, You are coming with me to meet the Olympians." He said before walking through the portal again.

Percy just put on his hood before walking through the portal. I did the same before following him. My vision was blurred for about six minutes. When my vision cleared I was standing in the middle of the throne room. I saw the immortal campers along with Charles and Annabeth.

"I am Chaos. I have come to offer my help in this war. The Grand Master of the Assassin Order ,who is also my best assassin, has agreed to fight with you." Chaos said before Percy leaned in and whispered something into his ear. "The Grand Master wants to recruit Percy Jackson. Is he here?"

"Why would you recruit him? He ran off because he wasn't the center of attention anymore. Why not recruit me? I'm the best hero around." Charles said with a smug look on his face. It all happened quickly. One second Charles was standing and the next second he was pinned to the ground by Percy and a blade against his throat.

"You are not worthy of joining my assassins by the way you just talked. You think too high of yourself. I only except those who are selfless and caring." He said before letting go of him. He quickly knocked Charles out with a pressure point and walked back beside me.

"Who are you?" Zeus said.

"I am Alpha. I was a demigod once." Percy said.

"Who was you're parent?" Athena asked.

"I'm not going to tell you." He said.

"Why?" Athena asked again.

"Because you do not deserve to know." Percy said.

"You dare talk to an Olympian like that?!" Athena said getting angry.

"Yes. I do." _God damn Percy! You're going to get yourself killed and leave me along again! Wait what? Why did I just think that?_

"Athena calm down. If you kill him, we're going to lose our only chance at winning." Zeus said.

"Fine." Athena said glaring at Percy.

"I will leave Alpha here to talk to you. I have other important things to attend to." Chaos said before disappearing in a black mist.

"Alpha. How many assassins do you have."

"3,456,178,356 world wide. In America about 1,205,235."

I saw jaws hit the floor at the amount. After everyone got focused again the gods kept asking questions after questions. We were to busy answering them that I only noticed Charles hands appear on Percy's hood. I didn't say Percy's name fast enough because his hood was down the moment I finished his name. Everyone gasped.

"Percy!" The councilors said before quickly hugging him except Annabeth and Charles. "We missed you."

"I missed you too and I have to ask you something." He said

"Go ahead." Travis asked.

"Will you join the Order? You have shown great selflessness and kindness. I also offer this to you Lady Artemis and your hunters as well. Lady Hestia I offer the same thing."

Everyone was stunned before they answered.

**Love it or Hate it?**

**I decided to reveal Percy in the first chapter since it's a very egotistical person who wants to know.**

**Anyways. I will update this tomorrow. A New Dimension Friday and A New Home Saturday.**

**Until then. It's Foehammer123 signing off.**


	2. New Recruits

**The New Recruits**

**What's up guys. New chapter and everything. I'm updating stuff tomorrow and pretty much all the time if possible. This is a Percy X Zoe fanfic. **

**Onto the story!**

Percy's POV

The councilors and Hestia said yes immediately. Artemis and her hunters hesitated. "Are the men in your Order respectable?" Artemis asked.

"Yes. My assassins treat each other like brothers and sisters." I said.

"Then I will join you." Artemis said, "I speak for my hunters as well."

I smiled and heard Thalia ask, "Who is the other assassin? She sounded very familiar."

I turned to Zoe and saw her holding her mask. I got closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded and removed her hood. I heard gasps echo in the massive room. "Zo-oe?" Artemis asked stuttering.

"Yes, Milady?" Zoe asked.

"Percy. Are you trying to mess with us?" Artemis asked me with a dangerous tone in her voice.

"I am real, Milady." Zoe answered bowing. I saw Zoe tackled by Artemis and her hunters. I smiled at this.

"Can't...Breathe...Let...Up..." Zoe managed in between breaths as she was crushed by her sisters. My smile just widened as they got up and greeted their former Lieutenant.

"I'll be at HQ. Artemis, you and your hunters can follow Zoe there. After you finish catching up." I said opening a portal to the HQ. All the new recruits walked through.

"Holy shit." Clarisse said in awe. The HQ was a massive mansion situated in the middle of a beautiful forest. To the north were mountains that had multiple waterfalls on it. To the south and east were multiple rivers, lakes, ponds, and forests. To our west was an ocean with a multiple docks on the shore.

"Welcome to the American Headquarters." I said. I saw Ezio and Altair head towards us.

I heard people gasp when they saw those two faces.

"Mentor, Are these new recruits?" Altair said. I nodded and introduced them.

"Will you two train them? I have some matters to attend to." I asked.

"We will, Mentor." Altair said and lead half of the recruits off somewhere. Ezio took the other half towards the arena.

I sighed and went to my room. I removed my armor and placed it on the armor rack. I placed all my weapons on the dresser and laid down on my bed.

I just stared at the ceiling before falling asleep.

Zoe's POV

I lead the hunters and Artemis through the portal to our HQ. I told them to go off and practice something while I got some sleep.

I headed to the room I shared with Percy. Your probably wondering why share a room? The Headquarters was still being renovated to have more rooms. I opened the door and saw Percy sleeping in his bed. I took off my armor and set it next to my bed. I put my hidden blades under the bed. I was about to fall asleep when I heard Percy yell, "Don't hurt her!"

_Who was he dreaming of?_ I thought.

"Let Zoe go. I'll come with you" Percy said before turning around.

_He was dreaming of me?_ I thought feeling a strange emotion.

I just smiled and closed my eyes.

_Percy's Dreamscape POV  
_

_I was fighting off monsters as they rushed the hill. Then they retreated down the hill and behind Oceanus. _

_"Oceanus!" I snarled._

_"Don't take that tone with me boy. Unless you want this one getting hurt." Oceanus said holding up Zoe. Her armor was trashed and she had blood coming out of many places._

_"Zoe! What do you want Oceanus?!" I yelled._

_"You come with me. Quietly to be exact." Oceanus said._

_"Fat chance." I replied._

_"So be it." Oceanus said before gripping on of Zoe's leg and twisting it slowly. She screamed in pain as her leg was dislocated._

_"Don't hurt her!" I yelled and watched as Oceanus stopped twisting her leg._

_"Will you come?" Oceanus asked again._

_"Let Zoe go. I'll come with you." I said. He put Zoe on the ground and I walked to him. "Leave the camp and Zoe alone."_

_"We will." Oceanus said_

_"Swear on the Styx." I said_

_"I swear on the Styx that we will leave everything you said alone." He said as thunder boomed in the sky sealing the deal._

_"Let's go." I said letting him cuff me and lead me away with his monsters at his back._

_I thrust my mind out to find Hestia and Artemis. When I found them I told them to make a shield around the camp and where Zoe is. They said okay and I withdrew from their minds. _

_I started a chant that will wipe out anything within a 2 and a half mile area, "You have lived a life full of murder and pain. I call upon the powers of Chaos and the Primordials. I banish you and your monsters to the void!" As I chanted, a bright yellow glow started surrounded my body._

_"What are you doing boy!" Oceanus yelled._

_"Making sure you all don't come back." I said before the yellow glow bursted outwards killing anything it touched. When it stopped I was surrounded by monster dust. I saw Zoe looking at me with worry in her eyes. I smiled before dropping to the ground and thinking no more. _

Percy's POV (Awake)

I woke up from my nightmare. I looked at the other bunk and saw Zoe sleeping. I sighed. _Why do I have these feelings for you Zoe? _I thought. I got up and wiped the sweat from my brow before putting on my armor.

"Percy?" I heard Zoe ask after I put on my blades.

"Yes?"

"I heard you in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing." I said _besides the fact I would die for you._ _  
_

"Don't lie. I heard you say my name."

"Okay fine. Oceanus had you captive. I went with him to make sure you were safe. I then sacrificed my life to ensure the safety. I just couldn't lose you again." I said not really thinking about what I said.

"You care about me?" Zoe asked.

"I really care about you." I replied taking one hand. "I would put you ahead of my life if it came to that."

I saw genuine surprise and affection come into Zoe's eyes. My mind was in turmoil till one emotion stood above the rest.

"I think I love you Zoe." I said leaning towards her.

"I love you too Percy." Zoe said before our lips met. The bliss that came from it was wonderful. She put her hands around my neck and I put my hands on her back. We were oblivious when the door swung open.

"Zoe, I need to ta-" Artemis said before noticing what was happening. I immediately pulled away from Zoe and blushed when I saw Artemis. Zoe also blushed when she noticed Artemis.

"Percy, May I talk to you alone." Artemis said. I nodded and followed her outside the door. She turned to me and said, "I have some questions for you. First question, Will you stay faithful to Zoe?"

"Yes I will"

"Do you really love Zoe?"

"Yes."

"Would you sacrifice yourself for her?"

"Yes."

"Will you break her heart?"

"No. I will never break her heart."

"Good. Then you may go back inside and continue what you two were doing." Artemis said before leaving. I opened the door and sat down on Zoe's bed again.

"What did she want?" Zoe asked.

"She just asked some questions." I said taking her hand again.

"Mm. I love you." Zoe said before our lips met again.

"Let's go to Camp." I said after we broke the kiss for air.

"Why?" Zoe asked.

"We need to train them." I said.

"Fine. Let me get my armor on." Zoe said shooing me out of the room.

I just waited outside the room until Chaos appeared next to me. "Perseus, I have a way to remove Gaea from the war." He said.

"How?" I replied.

"She's in New Orleans. She has only three monsters as her security detail." Chaos said.

"When do I move?" I asked.

"Right now." Chaos said opening a portal. I jumped through without hesitation and landed on the roof of town hall.

_"She's passing below you in thirty seconds. She is wearing blue sunglasses, a white tank top and blue jeans." _I heard Chaos say in my head.

I waited until I saw a person who fitted the description perfectly. I saw the three monsters guarding her. I jumped off the roof and buried my blades into two cyclopes. I heard laughter and saw Gaea looking at me.

"I thought you were smarter assassin. I never go in public with a small security detail like this." Gaea said.

"I know." I said waving my hand in the air. I heard an eagle's cry and saw arrows pierce the monsters hidden in the courtyard.

Gaea growled and said, "I'll finish this myself." She formed a celestial bronze sword and charged at me. I pulled out Riptide and blocked the sword. I lunged at her and managed to hit stab her in the side. She howled in pain as the sword pierced her. I pulled out and saw that the wound hadn't healed.

"What trickery is this?!" She said looking at the wound.

"No trickery. Just a poison Chaos made." I replied and lunged at her again. She blocked the strike and managed to land a blow on my upper arm. I hissed and lunged at her heart. I felt my blade meet resistant as it hit her skin. I thrust the sword in further and watched as Gaea melted into the Earth.

Before she disappeared I heard her say , "We are now one."

I started running after I felt a sudden adrenaline rush when Gaea disappeared into the Earth. I saw Chaos up ahead in front of a portal. I jumped through it and blacked out when I felt solid ground.

*3 hours later*

I woke up with a massive headache in a white room. I looked around and noticed that it was the hospital wing. I got up and tried to stand. Tried is the keyword. I tripped and crashed to the ground when I tried to move.

_Perseus, You can do this. You are strong _Gaea said in my head.

_Gaea! What are you doing in my head?! _I thought in reply.

_Our minds are merged ever since you killed me. _Gaea replied.

I stood up and managed to move. I opened the door and stumbled through the hallway. I was about halfway to my room when I felt multiple presences reveal themselves. I turned around trying to find out who they were.

_Do not be scared hero. They are the primordials and wish to merge their minds and powers with you. _Gaea said in my head. I nodded to the presences and opened my mind. I heard one voice stand out above the others. _I am proud to merge my mind with you Perseus. _I heard Chaos say in my mind. I felt a sudden pain as every primordial merged their mind with mine. _Oh for fucks sake! Not again! _I thought before blacking out.

*5 weeks later*

I woke up in a wooden room this time. I looked around and saw Zoe sleeping soundly in a chair nearby holding my hand. I tried to sit up but failed when I felt a massive pain in my head.

_Easy now hero. You are still weak from having multiple gods merge with you at the same time._ I heard Nyx ,the primordial goddess of the night, say.

_Nyx is right. You are still recuperating after what happened to you._ I heard Erebus said.

_I sense the Olympians are nearing. We must withdraw our thoughts for now._ Nyx said. As soon as Nyx had finished talking fourteen flashes appeared around the room. Zoe woke up when the lights ended and looked at me. She hugs me tightly as she cried into my chest. I put my head on top of her head, resting it on her silky black hair.

"Shh. It's alright." I said stroking her head.

"I thought you were going to..." she never finished the sentence because she just burst into more tears.

"I'm here aren't I? Now, you need to calm down. The Olympians are here for a reason." I said tenderly drying her cheeks and stroking them. She nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Okay. Now, what do you guys want?" I asked turning to the Olympians.

"We felt a massive spike of primordial energy five weeks ago." Zeus said. _Holy shit! I've been asleep five weeks?!_ I thought.

"Yes, Perseus. You were asleep for five weeks." Zeus said.

"What happened Percy?" Poseidon asked.

"Why do you care?" I shot back remembering the day on the beach. He just looked down at the floor when he realized why I was so angry.

I was about to say nothing when I heard a voice resonate through the room. "Hello Olympians. I am Aether. Primordial of Upper Heaven. I will explain the sudden power spike if the others agree." Aether said. I heard every primordial I know voice their consent. Aether began the long story.


	3. Discovery

**Discovery**

**I am trying my hardest to update these stories before the school year starts. If you want me to start a story with a particular pairing. (That isn't Percabeth. I'm sorry but i'm trying to bounce around the others before I even think about a Percabeth.) PM me with that suggestion and i'll probably work on it right away. Anyways, I do not own PJO ,Assassin's Creed, or HoH. Onto the story!**

Aether had just finished his story. He didn't mention anything about the merging of minds.

"So it was intense training that made the power spike?" Athena asked.

"Yes. I am now needed at the council meeting." Aether said before disappearing.

He left and everyone but Athena followed suit. She sat next to Zoe and said, "Get well soon, Perseus. I am sorry about what my daughter did to you." With that she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Okay now that their gone. Percy, I want you to be honest with me." Zoe said sternly. I gulped and nodded. "I want to know what happened five weeks ago." Zoe said.

"I assassinated Gaea but the battle with her drained my energy to almost nothing." I said. She just stared at my eyes to try and see dishonesty in them. She sighed and hugged me tighter when she saw nothing.

"I love you, Percy." Zoe said.

"I love you too, Zoe." I said playing with her hair. We just sat there enjoying each others company.

"I need to talk to somebody in the woods." I said mentally asking the primordial beings in my head to meet me on the creek that marked the border in Capture the Flag.

"Why?" Zoe asked pulling away from me and staring into my eyes.

"Chaos wants to talk to me personally about a new design he needs help on." I said.

_Smooth. _Helios said in my head.

_Can you think of something better?_ I replied. After that he remained silent.

After a while Zoe nodded and let me stand up. I walked outside and headed straight for the woods. I headed straight for the creek and waited as the primordials showed up.

When everyone was there I started asking questions.

Zoe's POV

I followed Percy quietly through the woods. I knew he was hiding anything. He stopped at that creek where I knocked him down before I died and what I saw stopped me dead in my tracks. Every single primordial god and goddess was there.

"What new powers do I have?" I heard Percy say.

"You have full access to our domains, Perseus." Tartarus said. _Why is Tartarus giving Percy full access to his domain. Unless... No Percy can't be working for the enemy. Can he?_ I thought.

"Who can train me in my powers first?" Percy asked looking around at everyone.

"I will. My powers are the easiest to control." Gaea said walking forward. She stood in front of Percy and held out her hand. She closed her eyes in concentration and something flickered into view on her hand. I gasped as a mixed landscape appeared. It had forests, mountains, various lakes, rivers, waterfall, and a tundra. She opened her eyes and the landscape disappeared from view.

"Perseus, hold out your hand." Gaea said which he followed ,"Now close your eyes and concentrate on making your dream landscape." I watched as a beautiful plain dotted with wheat and various animals appeared. There was a lake and a waterfall feeding into it. A massive river flowed lazily away from the lake and feeding into the ocean. I noticed the small house nestled on the shore of the lazy river and ocean. "Very good Perseus. The rest you must find out yourself." Gaea said before stepping back. Every god or goddess showed Percy the most basic of their abilities until Chaos was left.

"Ah... Perseus. You will learn how to create things from massive galaxies to a tiny canteen of water." Chaos said.

"How do you achieve this sir?" Percy asked.

"Concentrate anything into your hand." Chaos said. "I don't suggest trying something bigger than a planet. You are still pretty new to this and the stress may kill you."

I saw Percy nod and watched him concentrate something in his hand. I saw a diamond locket appear in his hand. I smiled when he opened it and a beautiful melody rang through the once silent forest. My smile widened when I saw my picture in it.

"Zoe come out here. I know you were following me. I have a present for you." Percy said looking in my direction. I was surprised that he had known I was following him. I stepped out of the shadows and headed straight for him._  
_

Percy's POV

I smiled at Zoe as she came to me. I held out the locket and she gasped at the inscription that was on it. _We shall be forever together. I love you Zoe Nightshade. _was inscribed onto the front. I watched her put it on and hugged me tightly afterwards. I noticed that the primordials had disappeared too.

"So why were the primordials giving you full access to their domains?" Zoe asked. _Shit. _She heard everything.

"W-" I managed to say before Chaos took over.

"He has agreed to be the host of the primordials."

"And you forgot this detail because...?" Zoe said.

"Because I didn't want the gods watching me every five minutes." I said.

"Mm. Now don't keep secrets from me again." Zoe said before crashing her lips onto mine.

"I won't." I said after pulling away for air.

"We're needed at camp for training probably." Zoe said taking my hand.

"Let's not keep them waiting then." I said squeezing her hand and we walked towards the arena from the woods.

When we arrived at the arena I heard someone call my name. I turned and saw Charles looking at me.

"What do you want?" I said venom in my voice.

"How about a challenge? You could never beat me." Charles said smugly.

"You have a big ego. You sure you can back that up?" I replied.

"Oh it's on!" Charles said pulling out his sword and charging me. I sidestepped and pushed him when he charged past me.

"You have no discipline." I said slashing and piercing his upper left arm. Charles just roared and started striking blindly. I blocked every slash and jabbed after every block. We fought for thirty minutes before he was on flat on the ground with my sword to his throat.

"You are defeated." I said sheathing my sword and walking away.

"Watch out!" I heard Zoe say before turning around to see her receive the full force of the water. I saw her crumple to the ground unconscious.

3rd Person's POV

Percy's eyes were pure black.

"You dare hurt her!" He yelled shadows bending around him. Charles just looked on in fear.

"Answer me!" He yelled as a ball of earth formed in his hands.

"Answer me you bastard!" He said again this time with multiple voices.

"She was stupid enough to stand in front of it." Charles said finally.

"Wrong answer." Percy said before the ball of earth sailed towards Charles and smashed into him with a satisfying _crunch._ The shadows that surrounded Percy moved across the ground to Charles's broken form. They grabbed him and lifted him to his feet. A black portal appeared next to me and two Empousai walked out of it.

"Master." They said bowing to Percy.

"Torture the one surrounded by shadows. Remember torture not kill." Percy said pointing to Charles. The empousai bowed before walking over to Charles.

"This one would have made a fine dinner." The blond one said before slashing at Charles's chest. He screamed in pain as his chest started pouring out blood. The brunette empousa slashed one hand off. They continued to slash off limbs until only his torso was left.

"That is good." Percy said waving the empousai off.

"Until next time." The blond empousa said before disappearing back through the portal with her friend. Percy walked up to Charles and set to work replacing his limbs.

"W-w-why are you healing me?" Charles asked.

"Because that was a warning." Percy said replacing his legs. Someone cleared their throats and Percy turned around to see the Olympians standing there.

"So you work for Tartarus and Gaea?" Zeus said with a dangerous edge in his voice.

"I thought you were smarter that Zeus." Percy said.

"You dare to insult me?!" Zeus said electricity filling the air.

"Y-" Percy said before Aether, Nyx, and Erebus appeared.

"We'll take over before Percy says something he'll regret." Nyx said semi-glaring at Percy.

"T-t-t-the primordial gods! What do we owe this pleasure?" Athena said nervously bowing with the other Olympians.

"You're probably wondering how Perseus controlled shadows, monsters, and earth. Am I correct?" Erebus said.

"Y-y-yes, Lord Erebus." Athena replied.

"Perseus has merged his mind with all the primordial gods." Aether said.

"How is that possible?! I thought mortals couldn't be a host to a god because of the immense power!" Athena said.

"We have no idea. Perseus successfully merged with Gaea after he defeated her. So we thought that we could do the same." Aether replied. The Olympians just looked at the three confused.

"Okay. To simplify this, Perseus is now the host of multiple gods. He can withstand the immense powers. So we all understand?" Erebus said. All the Olympians nodded and bowed before Erebus, Aether, and Nyx disappeared.

Percy's POV

I walked over to Zoe after the Olympians left. I picked her up and walked out of the arena headed for the infirmary. I opened the door and went inside. I laid her down on one of the beds and sat in a chair nearby.

"I'm sorry. I didn't protect you, Zoe." I said tears springing from my eyes. "I'm so sorry." I felt her shift in bed and saw a hand clasp mine gently.

"It's alright. I'm fine." Zoe said weakly.

"You could have died. I would have never forgiven myself." I replied.

"It's alright." Zoe said squeezing my hand in reassurance. I smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. She met me halfway there. I felt her hands around my neck and I put one hand in her hair and the other on her waist, pulling her closer. I smiled after we pulled away. She smiled back at me and sat up.

"You want to go outside?" I asked her.

"Sure. Help me up?" She replied. I put on arm around her shoulders and she put on on my waist as we walked outside. _My life is the best._ I thought.

*Time skip to five days later.*

The sound of a conch horn filled the silence of Camp Half-Blood. That sound meant only one thing. Attackers. I got up and put on my armor. I slipped on my hidden blades and sheathed my swords. I grabbed a crossbow and a sheathe of thirty arrows. I walked outside to see campers gathered at the crest of the hill. I pushed my way to the top after reaching the hill. I noticed Zoe wasn't there. I just shrugged the thought off. I looked down and saw a massive army gathered below. Thousands of monsters gathered around the place. I didn't the leader but I had a horrible feeling that I knew who it was. _Hey can you guys leave my head? I want to fight them without help._ I thought asking the primordials in my head to leave. I felt their presences leave. I drew both swords and charged down the hill yelling. The monsters surged forward and I met them in full force.

I heard campers join the battle as more battle cries sounded and heard metal clash against metal. I drove Riptide through a telekhine as it charged me. I started slashing at the monsters that tried to get past me. I looked around and saw the monsters start to thin out before they started to retreat down the hill. I saw Oceanus appear as the monsters fled behind him. I saw him holding something.

"Perseus Jackson. Come with us or your girlfriend will have a painful time." Oceanus said holding Zoe out so I can see. I knew something was up when I didn't see Zoe at the top of the hill.

"Fat chance." I replied

"So be it." Oceanus said before grabbing Zoe's leg and twisting it slowly. Her screams reached me and I broke down.

"NO! Stop! I'll come with you!" I said watching Oceanus come forward and put Zoe down behind me. He grabbed me from behind and started pushing me forward. I thrust my mind out to find Artemis and Hestia since they were part of the Assassins now. I felt their minds and thought, _Create a shield around the camp and Zoe. I'm going to do something that will probably kill us all. _They agreed and watched as a nearly invisible shield surround the camp and stop right in front of Zoe.

_Chaos, Nyx, and Erebus. I need help with this. _I thought and felt them return to my mind. "You have lived a life full of hatred and murder. I forfeit my life to send you to the void. I call upon the powers of Chaos, Nyx, and Erebus to help me." I said as a black aura engulfed me. I yelled and it shot outwards sending anything it touches into the void. It lasted for about three minutes before it stopped. I looked around and saw nothing but the weapons and armor of the now destroyed army. I turned around and saw Zoe watching me from behind the shield, worry clear in her eyes. I just smiled before falling to the ground.


End file.
